Harry and the New One
by Faroe Greensleves
Summary: Harry is at the station in the beginning of his fourth year, and the train to Hogwarts is late... There he will meet someone very odd and endup getting to know her if he wants to survive the year with her.
1. Terra the greatest person

Harry looked at his watch. The train was late this year. Harry looked around and saw that there were students that he recognized from all the other years there as well. Ron and his family was standing there next to him and they too were looking worried. They were going onto their fourth year and there has been no sigh of trouble during the summer. Other than the fact that Wolderpoo kept trying to kill him, everything was just peachy.

"Hey there Harry." Someone said. It was a girl that had her long hair in a braid and she wore a green dress.

"Err… do I know you?" Harry asked looking at her.

"No of course not. I'm not real. So there is no possible way that you could know me." She said. "I'm Terra, also known as the greatest person that you will ever meet!" she smiled.

"Ok... Do you know what happened to the train?" Harry asked looking over at Ron in question.

"Yeah, I ate it. The metal from the whistle gave me heart burn, but I'm fine now, thanks for asking!" she said.

"Terra?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" Terra answered.

"You ate the train?" Ron laughed.

"No you fool, Terra ate the train, not me."

"And who are you?" Ron asked.

"The greatest person you will ever meet." She smiled then she turned and hopped away to another person.

"She's trouble if I ever saw it." Ron sighed.

"Yeah. Kind of cute though." Harry said.

"Harry, you're a bloody idiot." Ron sighed.

"Look, here comes the train." The girl came and jumped on Ron laughing.

"Get the bloody hell off me!" Ron said trying to push her off.

"Terra, what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm messing with your head, is that too much to ask?" she asked innocientally.


	2. What about the pyramids?

Terra was in the train and away from Harry, Ron and Hermione, there was no more sign of her and the three were glad of it.

"She said she ate the train Hermione." Ron said looking at her.

"Well so she's a little strange, what's the harm in that?" she asked looking through another school book.

"Then she tackled me!" he added.

"And is that really such a bad thing?" Harry asked.

"If anything I should say that you are lucky." Hermione sighed turning a page.

"Hello?" someone called knocking at the door.

Harry looked out and saw that it was Terra.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron groaned.

"Well, we could let her in." Hermione suggested.

"NO!" both Harry and Ron yelled as Hermione pulled open the sliding door.

"All I heard was a no. Am I really that bad looking?" Terra asked. She was smiling and she was now fully dressed in her school cloak. "By the way, does anyone have any body have some parchment that I could borrow? I seem to have run out, and I can't really make an order without sending one." Terra smiled.

"Of course." Hermione smiled and pulled out some parchment for her. "By the way, I heard that you tackled Ron, is that true?"

"Oh, I didn't tackle him, Terra did." She answered.

"Really? And who are you?" Hermione asked.

"I am the greatest person that you will ever meet." She replied.

"How is that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I'm not allowed to tell you just yet. But you will see, all in a moment's time." She said.

"And you're a first year right?" she asked.

"Sure." She shrugged, then she walked out of the car without looking back.

"See, what did we say? She's strange!" Ron exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it, she's new here and there isn't going to be much of us running into each other during classes or anything." Hermione sighed and settled back into the chair with her book.

Then the train stopped and all the lights went out.

"Oh bloody hell not again." Ron groaned.

"Calm gown everyone. Look, the lights are back on." Harry said, and sure enough, the lights had turned back on.

"You know…" someone began.

The three children screamed as they turned to the voice. It was only Terra

"There was never a point in time a pyramid fell, if someone tells you differentially, then you tell them that there the hair in the temple in Japan only exists in the minds that think evil thoughts." She smiled.

"How did you get in here?" Ron asked.

"I walked." She shrugged. Then she got up and walked out the door, and as soon as she did, the train began to move again. Harry got up and looked out the door, there was no Terra, but there were other students looking out their compartments seeing if anyone knew what happened.

"We'll be arriving at the school soon." Hermione said trying to change the subject.

They changed and got ready to leave the train and arrive in Hogwarts safely. But with all this happening, who knows what's going to happen next.

They got off the train and the three immediately spotted the keeper of keys, and of course, their old friend.

"Hey Harry!" he called

"Hello again!" three called back, but they were quickly pushed aside through the crowd coming from the train.

"Don't know why they're pushing. We've got to wait for the ceremony anyways." Ron sighed.

The three headed into the large school and were seated in the main hall listening to the headmaster talk about the new students, and then the sorting hat came along.


End file.
